My Present to DeeDee
by ClarityVee
Summary: It's White Day, and Kenny doesn't know what to give Dawn! With a little help from his Pokemon, he comes up with a very heartfelt present. Penguinshipping. One-shot.


** Hello again, Pokemon fans! Happy White Day! And I hope you all like Penguinshipping, because that's what you're all getting! I really think it's such an underrated pairing. Dawn and Kenny are so cute together! Why is Ikari and Pearl so much more popular than it? Is Kenny uninteresting? Is he not as attractive? Is it not that exciting? Why? Why?! /sulks/**

Kenny was sitting on a park bench, watching the Starly. Today was March 13th, the day before White Day! He had been dreading this day to come for weeks. He still hadn't come up with anything special for Dawn! He's liked her for a long time now, and he wants to make it special. No matter how hard he tried, Kenny still couldn't come up with anything that might impress Dawn.

He continued to watch the Starly peck at the ground and fly around the trees. The way things looked, he wasn't going to come up with anything to give or show Dawn for White Day. Not only would Kenny feel terrible because he didn't get a chance to tell Dawn how he feels, but she made him some special poffins for his Pokemon! Now he definitely had to do something in return!

Kenny ran his fingers madly through his hair. He couldn't think of something, _anything_ for Dawn. The boy leaned back in the bench and stared at the sky, full of wonder, space, freedom. A few more Starly with some Staravia pass over his head. They began to flip and do some tricks. The big show offs. Next thing you know they'll be putting on fireworks! Everything big happens in the sky!

Everything big happens in the sky.

THE SKY.

An idea hit Kenny right in the head. He had something. He had something to give to Dawn! Kenny got up from the bench, and ran to the nearest field. He grabbed two pokeballs from his waist, and threw them into the air. Out popped his Empoleon and his Alakazam.

"You guys, I finally thought of something!"

Both of his Pokemon cheered in their language.

"Let's get to work!"

o.O.o

Ash turns his head around, hearing footsteps heading outside. "Dawn, where ya goin'?" he asked.

Dawn turns around with her usual grin. "Kenny asked me to meet him outside today," she replied merrily.

Brock turns and raises an eyebrow. "Kenny, huh? Wonder what he wants."

Dawn turned and exited the building, strolling to the meeting place in the park. _I wonder what Kenny wants. This is so unlike him. Such a mystery!_

Eventually, a boyish figure came into Dawn's view. She could tell by the green attire that it was Kenny. "Kenny!" she called out, waving her hand.

Kenny, on the other hand, was sweating buckets. _Oh, man...how is she going to take it? She's here already! No backing out now..._

He waved back casually, trying to hide his nervousness. As Dawn approached, he watched her long, bluenette strands swish in a lovely way. She always had a certain charm when it came to her hairstyle, even though Kenny would never admit it.

"Hey, Kenny. What's up?" Dawn asked.

Kenny grew a very soft blush on his cheeks. "I have something to show to you. Some new material for a contest. I want to see what you think of it."

"Alright then, cool!"

Kenny released his Empoleon and Alakazam.

"Alakazam, Shadow Ball! Then Light Screen!"

Alakazam made several shadow balls appear, and levitated them into the air. Light Screen then made them glow in a majestic viewing.

"Now, Empoleon, use Mist! Then, Bubblebeam!"

Empoleon created mist around the shadow balls, then hit everything with its bubblebeam attack. When all the flashy stuff was over, Alakazam used Psychic to use the remains and spell out "Happy White Day."

Dawn stared wide-eyed at the words of shadowy-bubbles, speechless. Kenny peered over and saw she wasn't smiling. His heart sank, and his head dropped. "Guess you don't like it. Huh, DeeDee?" he asked in a down tone. Dawn marched over, tilted Kenny's chin up and stared angrily into his eyes. She stared into them a long time, inching closer and glaring more with every passing second.

"Don't call me DeeDee!"

Kenny gulped. Crap, now she's mad _and_ didn't like his gift.

She peered closer into his eyes, sensing the tension Kenny was feeling. With a swift movement she pecked his cheek and smiled. Kenny blushed and placed a finger where Dawn's lips met his cheek, astonished. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"I loved it, Kenny! It was beautiful! And it was incredibly sweet, too!" A small smirk grew on her face. "And that was payback for calling me DeeDee."

Kenny smiles. He stared at Dawn with loving eyes, extremely glad that she liked his gift.

"I'm glad you liked it," he says.

"I didn't like it," she said in reply, "I said I loved it. Don't you listen?"

Kenny let out a light chuckle. "Most of the time I do."

Dawn smiled and grabbed Kenny's hand. Kenny held it tightly in response, and the two happily walked back to the park bench to watch the clouds, with the words "Happy White Day" written in the sky.

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! HOPEFULLY IT DIDN'T SUCK! KENNY WAS SO OOC! GGGGAAAHHHH! Anyway, happy Pi Day and White Day everyone! Hope you all had a great day!**

** -ClarityVee**


End file.
